Revan's Rise
by plasmaburn
Summary: This is an origin story/prequel for Revan and Knights of the Old Republic. Rated T for warfare and action violence later on. There also might be some minor swearing. Please Comment
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I decided to write this as a Revan origin story. It will hopefully lead past the Mandalorian War. Please comment and offer suggestions, advice or praise_

**Prologue**

Kreia wasn't quite sure what she was looking for, but the force had pulled her here from Dantooine and she had to know what was so special about this place. It was a small village on a small planet in the Outer Rim and was on the very fringe of the Republic. The simple huts were made of wood and scrap pieces Durasteel. A pickpocket had just attempted to take the money out of an old woman's bag when he felt the urge to turn his life around. Kreia smiled before she suddenly felt a massive presence in the Force. A small child no older than 4 standard years walked into the shabbiest of the huts. _Could this truly be the source of all that power_? She stopped a nearby old man and asked, "Who is that boy?"

"You mean Revan?" said the old man with a sneer as he rubbed his cracked glasses with a greasy rag.

Kreia sensed and heard the animosity in the man. "What's his full name?"

"That IS his full name, his father left the day he was born and his mother died when he was two. The little wretch has been living on the scraps of others. He's like a parasite," the short old man spat.

"Why do you speak of him so poorly?" said Kreia

"If your parents don't care enough about you to give you their last name, then you aren't worth nothing." The old man sneered again and attempted to bump into Kreia but she sidestepped and he simply fell to the ground, looking back with his apparently trademarked sneer.

Kreia walked over to the hut. It was as flimsy as flimsi and offered no protection from an of the elements. The sun beat down through the thinly thatched roof. The frame was being held together by threads and the sheets of wood that had more holes and mold in them than they did wood. The only metal on the building was the rusted and cracked makeshift door. Before she could knock on the "door" a small but strong voice from within said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm a friend and I want to help you," she said as she used the Force to show him the truth of her words. Hearing no reply, she opened the door and saw the child aiming a Czerka Blaster Pistol toward her. She tried to Force pull it from the young Revan but was unable. The child fired the instant she used the Force. Kreia was just able to duck to the left after being surprised by the child's reflexes. The blast sailed harmlessly past her right shoulder and into the door, cracking it and causing it to shatter into several large pieces. There was fear in the young orphan but there was no doubting his affinity for the Force nor was there any doubt in his potential destiny. It seemed to emanate from him in waves. She yanked the pistol from the slightly startled child with the Force and said, "You have a rare gift, that I and the rest of the Jedi Order can help you achieve your full potential. All you have to do is come with me and leave this place behind."

Revan grabbed a small pack, and said in a much more self-assured and confident voice., "I knew you were coming and I've already packed, now let's go." He started out the hole where the door used to be and then turned to say, "You're lucky. If I hadn't aimed to the right, you might have been in trouble." Kreia followed him out the door. She then realized he had been faking that insecurity and nervousness. He had let her take his blaster. This child was gifted, Kreia was sure about that point in particular.


	2. The Beginning

10 Years Later

"Come on Squint, if we miss another lightsaber lesson because you can't find your practice blade, I'm gonna be banned from the Archives again," said the now 14 year old Revan.

"Seriously…do you have to call me that. It isn't to hard to say Alek Squin-Quar-Ges-I-Mus," said Alek as he pulled his thick hair from his eyes and started searching his top drawer for the third time.

"Whatever you say Squint," said Revan as he rolled his eyes. "You checked that drawer already, did you look under your pillow, because that's where it was last time."

Alek closed his drawer and went over to his pillow, "I told you it isn't…" before he could finish the sentence he had picked up the pillow and the practice saber came rolling out.

Revan pulled the practice saber to him with the Force and said, "You really should listen to me more."

Alek "Squint" Squinquargesimus and Revan had been roomed next to each other at the various Jedi academies for the last ten years. Alek was two years older Revan quickly caught up and within 4 standard years, they were in the same class and Revan was the most promising student.

The two raced down the hall of Coruscant's Jedi Academy and arrived in class just as the other students were filing out. "Sorry we're late Master Zhar, Squinty lost his practice saber again and I had to help him find it," explained Revan.

"More like made jokes while I searched everywhere," retorted Alek

"Everywhere but the place I told you to look, Seriously that's where It's been the last three times you lost it"

"Enough, this was just a review of form III, and I know you both have that down," said Master Zhar. This seemed to happen every couple weeks. Revan would sneak into Alek's room, take his practice saber and then hide it in his pillow while he was searching elsewhere. It was funny but could get tiring. "If you want, I can give you a go over of today's lesson, I happen to have some free time." That was also a commonality. Alek's practice saber only went missing on days when there was a free hour or two when they could get personal tutoring. Revan was shaping up to be quite the tactician or nuisance. Right now he was trying for both.

"Great, let's get started," said Revan in his usual excited tone, the one he used whenever he had maneuvered and persuaded correctly so as to get as much information and training as possible.

"Actually, I'll only be training Alek today," said Zhar

"What? Why?" asked Revan as his eager expression transformed into one of bewilderment.

"Master Kreia is here and she was expecting you an hour ago when class started."

"Oh," Revan turned and ran out the door saying, "Seeya later Squint"

Alek looked toward Revan as he sprinted out of the room. Why does he always drag me into these situations. He finished his thought with just enough time to block Zhar's lightsaber attack.

Revan didn't bother to find out where she was, he knew she would be in the Archives where they always met. Master Korstana Keltcho was the librarian working the reception desk. "Hey beautiful, is Master Kreia here," said Revan confidently.

The grey haired librarian giggled at the running joke the two of them had going. Anyone overseeing Korstana giggling would think they were becoming delusional but the young Revan seemed to have that effect on her. "You know that it'll take more than that to charm an 84 year old Jedi."

"84...no that can't be…you don't look a day over 18"

"That is enough however," chuckled the librarian. "No she's meeting with the council. In fact, you were supposed to be there over an hour ago."

"A meeting with the council?" asked a shocked Revan. "I guess I'll have to stare awkwardly at your beautiful face another time. Bye." He ran off giving himself a Force powered speed boost so he wouldn't be much later to the council chamber.

Revan entered the council chamber and said "Sorry, I'm late. Squint lost his practice saber and I had to help him find it."

Kreia eyed him suspiciously, she knew that he had hid the saber but decided that this wasn't the time to bring it up.

Master Golkara was the tallest human member of the council and the youngest. She looked toward Revan and said, "We were discussing your future in the Jedi order." The grave look on her face caused Revan to worry for a second. However, Golkara's feelings were unmistakable, this was going to be good news.

"Kreia would like you to become her Padawan," continued Master Golkara, "but first you must complete three tasks. The first is simple. Recite the Jedi code.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the force." Revan rattled them off quickly but with the emotion to show that he believed in them and the principles behind them. Kreia could tell he would become a strong Jedi and would defend the order for all his life

"Very good," said Golkara, "You're second task is to construct your lightsaber. It seems you are talented in several areas such as: fighting, computers, droid construction, stealth, force use, and there is a rumor that you built a swoop bike that you've been riding in the lower levels of the planet. Given that, have you given any thought to which class you would like to join."

"I think I'd like to be a sentinel. That way I won't limit myself to any specific technique or skill. I can accumulate and become skilled in multiple areas to benefit the Order and the Republic," replied Revan in what sounded like a thoroughly rehearsed couple of sentences.

"Currently, there are no strong disturbances that any of us can sense, therefore your third task and your second will be one and the same. You will go to Dantooine with Kreia. The archives report that there may have once been a crystal cave there. Your task is to find this cave and retrieve a crystal for your new lightsaber," said the previously silent Master Vandar Tokare. "Kreia then will inform us and you as to which class you would be best suited for. However the choice will ultimately be yours."

"Master, will I be joining you on this mission?"

"It's not my choice, I will have to ask Kreia," said Revan to the tall figure standing next to him. "Here she comes."

"Hello Revan, and hello HK-P, I assume you want to come along as much as Revan wants you to. Well… I guess it would be okay if he tagged along," said Kreia. Revan had just finished the HK-Prototype a couple weeks ago. However, he had upgraded it with some borderline legal upgrades, including a weapons and targeting matrix, a basic energy shield, a flamethrower, a stun ray and a computer hacking interface. They were basic and not very sophisticated, but HK-P could hold his own against an average group of gang members. The problem was his less than slight penchant for pacifism. Revan would have to fix this in future models.

They finished loading the Serenity Force within fifteen minutes of the meeting with the Council. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Squint but he left a note in his room. The Serenity Force was a small freighter with some cannons and a quad-laser. It could go fast enough and they would be in Dantooine in just a few hours. With a few upgrades, it could probably make the Kessel run in less that 26 parsecs. At least that's what Revan claimed.


	3. The New Threat

Author's note - Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I've been having computer trouble. Please review and tell me what you think. I am willing to take criticism, and I'll try to heed what I can.

Aboard the Serenity Force

A large blast shook the Serenity Force and sent several boxes and HK-P into the walls. "HK-P, get to the cannons," shouted Revan as he pulled the dazed droid to his feet with the Force.

"I would really rather not cause harm to those firing at us," said the bright green robot.

"No! You go to the cannons now, activate your targeting matrix and bring down whatever is shooting at us," replied Revan as another blast shook the Serenity Force. He would need to repair that ridiculous pacifism, or build a new droid. "Override personality functions," called Revan with the failsafe code. He ran up to the quad-laser turret. There were five ships unlike any he had never seen before. They were fighters, but they were bulky and didn't look as maneuverable a normal Republic fighter. He had the ships computer check the archives for information as he fired. The lasers were hitting but were glancing off the apparently overpowered shields.

One looped overhead and Revan followed it. After several hits, he broke through the shields and the blasts were either absorbed or deflected by the body of the fighter itself. He swiveled the turret and lined the strange fighter in the crosshairs. Revan could see the pilot, who was wearing grey body armor and a full helmet which covered the entirety of the pilot's head. He was about to fire when the Serenity Force barrel rolled and looped in a single flawless maneuver. However, this caused Revan to lose sight of the ship he was following. Revan searched the are and found another and started to fire the lasers when the fighter's cockpit was broken and depressurized by a direct impact from HK-P's cannons. The quad lasers then hit the pilot, vaporizing him instantly. Aiming towards the others wasn't made any easier by Kreia's need to maneuver wildly so as to avoid being hit.

"Sensors indicate the fighter is of unknown design and origin. The material used to construct it is also unknown at this time. Initial readings show it to be denser than durasteel and nearly impervious to energy based weaponry," read out the ship's computer.

Revan buzzed in on his headset to HK-P, "Aim at the cockpits, it may be the only way to take these guys down." As he said down, another projectile struck the cockpit of another fighter. The man inside jumped out and launched a magnetic grappler at another fighter and latched on. Revan's lasers weren't affecting the fighters so he reached out with the Force. One of the fighters was making a run on the quad lasers. Revan closed his eyes and concentrated. He pulled the fighter and used it's own momentum to turn the ship. It went crashing into the fighter with the outside passenger and destroyed both fighters and killed all three pilots in a brilliant explosion. The final fighter turned, realizing the fight was lost launched a missile at the fighter depressurized earlier in the battle, vaporizing it, and jumping into hyperspace.

Revan came down from the turret, "Personality Functions Activate."

"Thank you master, however, I wish you hadn't made me do that. I do not wish to harm the life forms any further," replied HK-P. "I have also exhausted much of my power in the attack, I will be powering down now so as to charge."

"You do that, HK-P," said Revan as he returned to the bridge. The low battery life was also a major drawback with the prototype droid. "Have you ever seen anything like that before?" he asked Kreia as he sat down in the copilot chair.

"No, I haven't. We'll need to give a full report to the Council when we return from this mission," said Kreia calmly.

"What? This could be a serious threat. We need to inform the Council now so that we can figure out what we're facing," said a clearly concerned Revan.

"Calm yourself and recite," replied Kreia.

"No, now is not the time for that."

"Calm yourself and recite," she said again, equally calm as before.

Revan took two deep breaths before reluctantly saying, "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force." Revan turned back to Kreia, "Can we at least brief the Academy Master on Dantooine?"

"Of course we can," she replied, "Now prepare for the jump, we'll be there in four hours."

The leaned back as they entered hyperspace. Kreia looked over at the still perturbed Revan. This flare of passion was not an unfamiliar sight, however, she was not worried. He had more control over the Force than some of the Masters. He had pulled a fighter out of its intended path and flung it at another. Also, he was Revan, the calm yet frightened child she had found in the outer rim. He would never turn away from the light.


	4. Dantooine

_Author's note:__ Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer and will be out soon_

The Serenity Force loomed over the construction site that was the Jedi academy. Since no landing platform had yet been built, Kreia landed the vessel on a nearby hill. They walked the lush fields as some Kath Hounds howled in the distance. It was by all accounts peaceful until the yelling started.

"NO, no, no! Leave the tree!" said Master Gotarun. Gotarun was one of the few Rodian Jedi, and the only one to achieve the rank of Master. He had lost three finger, one eye and one foot in the war but he was still known as the preeminent light saber expert in, perhaps, the history of the Jedi Order. He even found ways to infuse the crystals with the Force so as to change their color. His own light saber was fork shaped and consisted of one violet, one orange and one gray blade.

"I can't leave the tree, the roots will grow and disturb the foundation," said the construction foreman, a man fighting a losing battle with hair loss.

"We chose this spot because we wanted this tree, the oldest in all of Dantooine, to be the center of the new Academy. The tree stays," replied the Rodian with enough Force presence that Revan could feel the weight of the words from a hundred meters away. The Foreman walked off and waved to some saw-wielding workers that the tree stays.

"Having trouble with the crew," said Kreia as they approached the annoyed Master Gotarun.

"You don't know the half of it. First they started construction in the middle of Kath Hound territory. Then, they tried to wipe out, said Kath Hounds, then they wanted to kill this mighty tree AND now workers are disappearing because of some sort of warrior/bandit tribe that no one can seem to find," Gotarun unwound with a sigh after not taking a single breath during his diatribe.

"I have some very serious developments to inform you about. We encountered some strange fighters on our way here and… Revan… what are you still doing here. Go find that cave… and look for that warrior tribe while you're at," said Kreaia as she turned back to Gotarun and continued with her description of the fighter crafts. Revan didn't bother to reply as he turned and headed out into the nearly uninhabited world.

The Republic had restarted it's colonization efforts of Dantooine. Hopefully, it could, after a few years become the food source for the entire army. The one problem was the complete and total failure of the previous colonization efforts. The original colonist crashed on the surface and, having no machines due to the crash, were forced to revert to a primitive state. After four generations, this had become their way of life. The Dantons, as they referred to themselves, began taming Kath Hounds and breeding them. They also knew more about the planet than anyone else in the universe. _If I can get some information and survive the encounter, I may just find this cave._ Revan walked off into the vast plains that were Dantooine.

"HK-P, check the recorded topography of the planet and find the areas most likely to contain caves," said Revan. _I need to find how much is possible without the force, otherwise, I'll have nothing to gauge my own strength off of._

"There is limited information due to a lack of surveys. Based on current information, the most likely location is near a volcano three-hundred kilometers East. The second most likely are the nearby plateaus. Third are five-thousand-four-hundred and…"

"That's enough HK-P. We'll check the place that's not far away first"

"That doesn't seem logical"

"I don't really care, HK-P. We can go to the volcano next. I have a good feeling about this place."

"There are two intruders approaching, my lord. One appears to be a human."

"And the other?" asked the man sitting at the far wall of the ornate hut.

"The other is a metalo," the scout replied with a look of disgust. I'll prepare a team to take them out."

"No, I haven't lead a team in some time and I need the practice. I will lead the elites to intercept them. The Dantons will not be pushed from our ancestral lands. Bring the blasters and the blades.


	5. The Honor of a Good Fight

_Author's note: I'm using the word metalo instead of droid when showing the Dantons' perspective_

The Danton sniper crept along the plateau he could see his targets as dots in the distance. He laid down in a nearby grassy knoll and took the sniper blaster from his back. He caught sight of the green metalo in his sights. He took a quick glance over to another plateau to where his ally would also be taking aim. He was just able to make out the outline of his friend and fellow sniper but only because he knew where to look. They had both been given the task to take out the metalo and it's head was now in view. The trained warrior cleared his mind of all thoughts and simply became a tool of the rifle. His job was now to pull the trigger simultaneously with his comrade. The sun hit the top of its arch across the midday sky and a small prism lit up. When the light hit his eye, he and his fellow fired.

Revan felt the immediate disturbance and pulled out his vibroblade to block the incoming shot. However, he felt it too soon. HK-P's sensors, on the other hand, registered the incoming shot and he brought himself forward and into the other incoming shot. Revan looked as HK-P hit the ground with a thud.

Revan felt a surge of anger when he witnessed his creation fall. His blaster came to his hand before he knew what was happening and he fired off two shots toward the distance.

The Danton witnessed his ally's shot miss the metalo but saw his own hit and send the abomination flying. Upon observation, it looked as if he had effectively ended a mockery of life. _I will gain much honor for this ac…. _His thought was cut short when a blaster bolt went through the nearby prism and ended the Danton's thoughts of glory. His comrade slumped out of his hiding place and fell to the ground with a smoking hole through his forehead

Revan had never lost control like that before and he knew immediately that a power like that, if not controlled was paradoxically weakening. He had drained himself and he now felt an intense hunger and fatigue. A nearby tree would act as a good place to rest for a few minutes as he waited for HK-P to reboot his systems. That shot had luckily hit his most armored spot but the strength of the hit had temporarily shut him down.

Revan grabbed a bit of food from his pack and sat under the shade of the large tree. HK-P was a little farther away than he liked so he exerted some Force to bring him within reaching distance. He pooped open a panel on the prototype's torso and set the proximity alarm. _Always better to be safe than sorry._

**A few hundred meters away**

Chief Karkaakon looked despairingly at the fallen sniper. This enemy would be a formidable one and it would require a great force to end this intruder. He led the team of twenty elites toward the place where the intruder and his metalo were last seen by his scouts.

After a few minutes of walking, Chief Karkaakon spotted the human sleeping under a tree. He looked old enough to be considered a man by the Dantons though just barely. _An enemy like this must be dealt with honorably_, he sighed as the thought came to him. The group of Dantons marched closer when the metalo sprang to its feet and a loud alarm began to sound.

Revan jumped to his feet, blaster in hand, and saw the enemy he faced. "Hello, was it your men who fired on me and my droid earlier?"

"No, it was my men that fired on your metalo in the hopes that it would scare you away. Was it you who killed two of my best sharpshooters?"

"Yes it was. Though I wasn't sure if I hit them. See… I've had this Czerka blaster for a while and it can get a little clumsy when firing at those distances," said Revan nonchalantly as he continued to hold his blaster toward the leader of the group. The man was human but he was tall and muscular. His black hair hung was cut short and he was clothed in some light leather material. _Good for fighting close range_ thought Revan.

"It is due to this excellent show of marksmanship that I offer you four options," continued the Chief formally. It was hard for him to believe that such a shot could be made with an antique blaster such as the one this boy was carrying. "One, you destroy your metalo now and leave this land for good…"

"Not happening," Revan quickly replied.

"Two, you destroy your metalo, and join our tribe."

"Again…not happening," replied Revan. He looked over to HK-P. Revan didn't know how but the droid was beginning to look nervous.

"Three, die disgracefully, when we all shoot you."

"You guys don't get guests very often, do you?"

Chief Karkaakon was beginning to become perturbed at the boy's arrogance and he spat out option four more angrily than the others, "Four, you and I will fight hand-to-hand, or blade-to-blade."

"That sounds fun," said Revan as he tossed his blaster to HK-P, "and when I win, you and your people must commit no further action against my droid or me AND you must aid me in my search for a crystal cave."

"When I when, you and your metalo will be dead. Those are the terms. Do you wish to fight hand-to-hand or blade-to-blade?"

"Blade," said Revan. At this one of the nearby warriors walked over with two swords. They were identical in their intricately designed hilt. It was obvious it was just a normal sword, but the craftsmanship involved in carving the designs into the hilt were nearly unparallel.

Revan and Chief Karkaakon each grabbed a sword and the group of warriors created a large circle. They each pulled out four sticks, from holders on their backs and attached them to make two longer sticks. At this point, they pulled two spear points from packs at their sides and attached these. They pointed these spears inwards toward the circle. There was now only a three meter area in which the fight could take place without risk of hitting the spears.

"Each of those spear-heads are covered in a toxic poison that can kill at the slightest touch. You would do best to avoid them. Now, face your doom at the hands of Chief Karkaakon!" said the Danton as he swung his blade toward Revan.

Revan dodged to the left just in time to duck and roll away from his second slice. This Chief was fast, almost as fast as some of the more experienced Jedi. Revan continued on in the defensive, hoping Karkaakon would slip up. The chief did stab folled by a thrust that sliced through part of Revan's shirt. With that, Revan used the Force to assist his speed and reflexes. Revan jumped into the air and did a turning swing toward the chief, but the chief simply ducked the blade and swung. Revan landed and had just enough time to block the incoming swipe that was aimed for his neck. He backed up and almost brushed one of the many spears. The chief took Revan's blunder as a chance and performed a strong midlevel swipe at Revan. Revan was easily able to block but the hit sent him into one of the spears. It barely nicked him but he could already feel the poison. Revan focused on the the cut and used the force to spray blood and poison from the wound. He couldn't get it all, and his focus was quickly lost when the chief tried for another decapitation.

Revan played defensively again as he focused as much of the Force as he could to stopping the spread of poison. It was working but if he kept it up he would be drained soon and the poison would kill him, or the Chief would. Revan reached inside himself when he blocked Karkaakon next attack but instead of absorbing the blow he sent Karkaakon's sword backward slightly. This surprised the chief and Revan made his move and sliced his sword arm. Chief Karkaakon dropped his sword as blood gushed from the wound.

"You have not beaten me!," he yelled as he picked up the sword in his left hand and proceeded to attack more viciously than before. The poison was starting to take it's toll on Revan and therefore he experienced a few minor cuts on his arm and on the side. Revan flipped over the chief and sliced down toward his arm as he did so. He made contact but the chief had gone into a battle frenzy. He barely noticed the gash as he charged for Revan. Revan barely managed to dodge but when he did he got around the chief and swiped at his leg, sending him falling to the ground. Revan kicked the sword from Karkaakon's hand and held his own blade at the chief's neck.

"You have lost, now please let's end this fight without further bloodshed," said Revan with a false calm. He couldn't hold the poison off for much longer without using a healing trance and some antidote from his medpack.

The chief awoken from his frenzy by the cut on his leg and the loss of his sword. _How could this boy have beaten me,_ he thought dejectedly. "You have won, we will honor our agreement and will show you to the general location of the cave. We don not know it's exact location, but legend does give us an idea."

"Thank you," said Revan as he dropped his word to the ground. He turned and walked over to HK-P to get some anti-toxin. That is when Chief Karkaakon saw the spear wound on his back.

"You hit a toxic spear and yet you still breathe?" the chief asked.

"Technically I do, unless I don't get any of this soon," said Revan as he injected himself with the vial of green liquid.

"How, is that possible," asked Karkaakon.

"I'm afraid that's gonna have to be my little secret," Revan responded. He didn't want to mention the Force or these warriors might attack him. Revan knew there was no way he could defeat them all, so he would keep quiet about his Jedi abilities. HK-P reached into a compartment in his chest and pulled out a medpack. Revan took it and within seconds his wounds were starting to heal. The warriors were disassembling their spears when one of them walked over and stabbed Karkaakon in the chest.

"Thank you," responded the chief to his killer, as he fell down never to rise again.


	6. The Dantons

Revan was shocked, "Why did you do that?"

The man who had just killed the chief looked toward Revan, "He lost an honor duel, it is what he wanted. I am the new chief and my name is Harkis." The man, who was about the same build as the previous said this all very nonchalantly.

"Well, I hope our deal is still in place," Revan inquired as he went over to HK-P to help him onto his feet. The droid was still weakened by the hit. It must of hit some of the internal workings thought Revan.

"Yes, we will take you to the area we believe the cave to be located in," he said as he returned to the back of his kath hound.

They rode with Revan and HK-P walking behind for approximately an hour before reaching the outside of the camp where HK-P had to stay behind. He wasn't upset for he was worried about the possibility of violence.

"We are the descendants of a people that attempted to settle this planet years ago. After several years the metalos, or droids as they and you refer to them, turned against our ancestors. We used blasters and hand weapons but they were defeated after much devastation. This event caused our people to remove ourselves from the republic," explained Chief Harkis as we entered the camp.

During the trip, one of the other warriors had weaved a simple crown from grasses to signify the new chief and he had put it on his head shortly before entering the village. The village was built into the side of a plateau and based on the markings on the stone, Revan concluded that it was built using some basic equipment such as stone tools maybe some metal. There appeared to be several entrances but they were all hidden by bushes and shrubbery. If he hadn't been expecting it, Revan never would have noticed the underground city.

They entered through the main entrance two by two with Revan walking beside the new chief in front. They turned right and then left again. This must have been to hide the light emanating from the town. The village was expansive with a long hall extending deep underground and several side avenues. Revan could hear the soft rumblings of what must have been a large generator deep inside the town reverberating on the walls. Every few meters there was a wooden door leading into houses.

People sitting on their doorsteps looked up and saw the procession Revan was in and their eyes first fell on him and then to the grass crown on Harkis's head. The people's heads went to the ground and tears welled on many of their faces.

They walked down the main road for at least a mile until they reached a large circular area with a fountain in the center and a large wooden door on the other side.

Revan turned to the chief and asked, "How is it that so many have lived here for so long without anyone noticing."

"We have kept this place hidden by hiding how we live. When we are going to stage raids we build small nomadic appearing villages in the open air. People have been looking for us out there and no one has thought to look below their feet. The only reason you have been allowed to join us is due to your honorable fight with our former chief" explained Harkis. The last sentence was said solemnly as a single tear fell from his eye. "Our numbers now exceed seven thousand but we have built these caverns to be able to house over one hundred thousand comfortably."

Revan was looking around amazed when several elderly men came through the large wooden door. They appeared and felt like powerful men.

"What is the meaning of this, why have you brought an outsider into our…" said the center man with thick white hair, but he stopped as he saw the crown on Harkis's head. "Oh, I see…we will hold a service for Karkaakon as soon as possible."

Harkis got off of the hound and onto the ground. "Our guest must speak to our counsel for he needs information."

"Of course, right away," the man replied and they all went through the large door.


	7. The Danton Council

Author's note: he term metallo is used as a derogatory term for droids.

The room was titanic in size, with a large raised judge's bench at the opposite end of the circular room. There was a table with a chair facing the bench, the table appeared to have been carved from a single stone. The chair seemed to be made from several and had the ability to lean back slightly and had a cushion built into the seat and the back. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling casting light in all directions.

The elders took their seats at the bench with the eldest in the center at the highest spot. The white haired man motioned for Revan to take a seat, which he did. "Before we begin, I must ask you how Chief Karkaakon met his fate," the man asked solemnly.

Revan looked up at the man, "We met after I was able to defeat his snipers with this blaster," he said showing the dilapidated weapon to the council. "We met and we agreed that we would have an honor duel, We fought and even though I was poisoned by one of the boundary spears, I managed to defeat him in battle…but only barely. After he was defeated, he asked Harkis to kill him…" Revan trailed off, unsure how to conclude the story.

The elders appeared shocked by the story, "That is quite impressive young warrior, Karkaakon was the strongest chief in our history. He will be sorely missed. Now what is it that you must ask of us," the central man continued.

Revan nodded, "I have been led to believe that you may know the whereabouts of a crystal cave somewhere nearby."

"Yes there is, and we will show you it's location, however I must warn you that there are vicious beasts inside those caves."

"I understand the risks."

"Then why do you still seek something as unimportant as a few crystals, surely the monetary gain is not worth your life."

"No, I seek the crystal so as to fulfill my Jedi training and construct my lightsaber," Revan replied matter-of-factly.

"That explains how you were able to defeat Karkaakon, we know the training and diligence that such a profession requires. Due to the noble nature of your task, we will escort you to the outside of the cave. However, we cannot in good conscious send our men to die in that cave. We wish you well"

"I'm sorry, but that is not all," replied Revan seriously and quickly.

"How dare you disrespect elder Fortaad, he has dismissed you and now you must…" angrily shouted one of the elders to Fortaad's right. He abruptly stopped speaking when the chief elder held up his hand.

"What else do you have to say," Fortaad asked kindly.

"You're raids must stop, I have been asked to find a way to do this and I would prefer to do this diplomatically," Revan said with a serious look on his voice and a serious edge to his voice.

"What is the other possibility," asked Fortaad.

"I would fight my way out of here and then come back with an entire company of Republic soldiers," said Revan even more seriously than before.

"How exactly would you manage that," Fortaad said amused.

"You told me that I already defeated your strongest ever warrior, and that was with restricted use of my Force abilities and movement. I also have one of the most advanced battle droids ever assembled waiting outside. Now let's discuss ending these raids. Perhaps I could help you remain hidden in exchange for ending these raids."

Fortaad had a worried look on his face. He believed that this one meant what he was saying and that he would be able to destroy their entire way of life. "How would you accomplish this?" a slight worried stutter entered his voice.

"I tell the Jedi at the new academy of your existence and they will help to make sure that no one ever discovers that you are here," said Revan. Revan realized how he had become dark for a second. He fully realized what he was saying but could not believe that he had taken up such aggressive negotiations. Revan knew that this was necessary in order to bring about the desired result. He could feel the fear radiating off of several of the elders. He tried to instill some calm in to them because fear makes anyone unpredictable.

"That sounds reasonable, young Jedi," replied Fortaad. He was much more calm than any of the others.

"Thank you for all your help…," Revan paused, "I would like to apologize for my threats, they were unwarranted as this council has been nothing but cordial."

With that, Fortaad pressed a button and Harkis entered the room. The elders explained the situation to him and Revan was escorted out of the city by the same group that had escorted him in.

Outside the entrance, HK-P was standing and somehow looked worried when Revan returned from inside the city. "Have you found the location or was the volcanic mountains the better option?" asked the Green battle droid.

"They are going to take us to the cave, but be prepared to battle some sort of vicious creature," warned Revan to an even more worried droid.

"I really wish you wouldn't keep getting in to these problems, master"

"Fortaad, are you sure we should have let him leave?" whispered one of the elders.

"Yes, I could feel that one day he will do great things, though he will have to deal with the dark side and face it before he can achieve his full potential," replied Fortaad while emanating a calm.

"Are you sure you didn't just let him go because you used to be a Jedi, yourself?" asked another Elder.

"I'm sure. One day, our paths will cross again and we will be thankful that we helped him," said Fortaad as he stood and exited the room.

**Outside the cave, several hours later**

"This is the cave you are looking for," said Harkis, "We will not enter with you but we wish you well."

"Thank you for your help, Chief Harkis."

"Fight well, live well and become strong," said Harkis as a farewell.

"Lead your people well, Harkis. I see much potential in you," said Revan as he an HK-P entered the dark cave.


	8. Crystal Cave

_Author's Note: I know it's been a long time but I decided to continue on with the story. As before, any criticism or helpful ideas are welcome_

Immediately upon entering the cave, Revan felt the cold chill of life that seemed tuned with the dark side. There were many of these kinrath within and he took a moment to calm himself and override HK-P's personality protocols. It would be difficult to fight his way though them all so he grabbed his stealth field belt from the pack that the prototype droid carried. He switched it on and warned HK-P to stay behind and warn him if anything happened.

Revan slowly made his way pass the first group of kinrath and was very glad he hadn't tried a direct approach as some of them appeared to be of the viper variety and he didn't have as many antidote packs as he would have liked. He was working very hard to keep his presence in the force to a minimum while also scanning the minds of the beasts. So far only a couple had spotted him but he had been able to stop them from alerting the others while removing the memory. Their minds were simple but this made it more difficult in a way. When the mind is complex more connections must be made and therefore there are more ways to trick the mind, with a beast a strangely subtle brute force attack against their mind was the best entry method. He had learned the beast trick method from Kreia through one of her seemingly impossible questions. "Can an attack be both subtle and brutal at the same time?" was the question. The answer from most was a no but Revan answered yes.

He could feel the end of the cave coming but he could also feel an influx in life. He looked upon a large circular area in the cavern filled with crystals of all colors sparkling. He also saw a multitude of kinrath eggs and about six viper kinrath watching over them. Revan walked slowly over to a crystal formation and started to select a crystal, not realizing that the power supply on his belt had run dry.

The kinrath lunged toward Revan and into the crystals as he sidestepped at the last second and sent his vibrosword through the vile creature. Shards of crystal went flying and Revan quickly grabbed one of the approximate size needed and proceed to turn toward the oncoming kinrath. He held his vibrosword out in a defensive stance and fended off the strikes from the fierce creatures. He would dodge, block and try to strike when he could and slowly he was able to defeat the group however it had tired him immensely. He spoke into his radio for HK-P to clear a way out and soon heard blaster shots coming from the mouth of the cave.

Revan began slashing his way through the horde of kinrath but it was a tough fight that never seemed to end. After about fifteen minutes, he had gained very little ground moving toward the exit.

"What good is finding a light saber crystal if I don't live to actually build a light saber," thought Revan out loud. He was weak and needed a few minutes to rest but it seemed as if their numbers were multiplying. He jumped back a few feet and took a second to look around. The walls in this area of the cave were somewhat weak and with a blast of Force energy at the right spot, a large section of cave came crumbling down around him crushing several kinrath but cutting him off completely from the exit.

He could still feel several of the foul beasts dieing at the hands of his HK prototype but the kills were growing farther and farther apart. This meant that, either, the kinrath numbers were thinning or HK-P was running low on power.

Revan sat in the center of the crystal filled room and began meditating. He could feel the small vibrations as the crystals resonated with the Force. This was not a time for an upfront battle. He began spreading his consciousness, feeling and touching each of kinrath. He was counting several hundred outside of his makeshift barrier. He tried instilling them with calm but they had a thirst for death that couldn't be quenched. They were beyond any jedi's ability to calm them. Instead he began to take their need for destruction and turned it. He didn't even know he had this ability but he was managing to get them to fight with each other. Within a few minutes Revan was becoming exhausted the strain but he could sense only a handful of the kinrath left alive and most were severely injured. He no longer heard the blaster fire coming from HK-P.

Suddenly there was more commotion and several more life forms began entering the cavern. However, Revan was far too drained to make out for sure what they were. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness as he had used more energy than he had expected.


	9. Awake

_Author's note: I wrote this extremely short chapter to see if anyone still had interest in this and to see if I should continue it. Any feedback to this effect would be appreciated_

Revan slowly opened his eyes but the bright lights in the room caused him to close them again. _'This headache is killing me' _he thought trying to remember what happened. He had felt additional life forms enter the cave but he wasn't sure who they had been. He tried to pull on the Force to get a feel for his surroundings but couldn't. It was as if his connection had been severed completely. He began to breathe heavily and fast until he remembered his training and began to recite the jedi code in his mind. It wasn't helping his headache any but it was letting him focus on other things, such as the restraints on his wrists and ankles and the band on his head.

Slowly, Revan began again to open his eyes. The room wasn't that bright after all and seemed slightly dim now that his eyes were adjusting. He lifted his head slightly to look around but couldn't see much because of the restraints. He did see a droid with various needles and medical equipment charging on a nearby table. He also saw HK-P, in several pieces strewn across the same table. He didn't recognize the ship type either, but then again he had only seen this room so far. Even with that little bit though, he could tell it wasn't a Republic based vessel. The markings on instruments and panels were in a language he didn't know and the color scheme consisted of various reds and blues in lines going across he walls with metal as the base color.

A door nearby hissed open and an echoed voice rang said, "Welcome to my ship," coming in to view. He had full body armor on, including a large helmet.

Revan began looking back around the room, the markings, the metal that looked slightly off, the armored man…these were the same people that had made those fighters. Only ths ship was clearly much larger. Upon realizing this Revan thought, _'Well this sucks.'_


End file.
